Round One
by SquibbySquiggles
Summary: Cubix: Robots for Everyone. Please don't kill me. Connor and Cubix decide to meet up with Abby and Dondon, only to find that she's speaking to a very strange, tall, dark and handsome robot that takes a shining to Cubix... ONESHOT


Cubix: Robots for everyone.

WARNING. This may destroy your childhood.

I noticed that all the kids in Bubbletown had Robots, but there was practically no mention of the adults having some! /Save for Dr.K and Hela/ So I created my own. Antix is an adult pleasure bot. If you don't see where this is going I'ma tell you straight up that Cubix is gonna get molested haha. It is consensual so don't worry about that.

It's nothing sticky, just some EPU's getting stroked is all 3

Hope you enjoy your Childhood dying.

Connor looked around as he snuck downstairs. He froze, then relaxed when he heard the comforting sounds of his dad asleep in the next room. Cautiously, he opened the door then closed it behind him, grinning in triumph at the successful 'sneaking out plan'. Now was part B, get Cubix and meet up with Abby, Chip and Mong. He didn't have to wait long as Cubix met up with him from the side of the house, his optic visor flashing a happy expression.

"Bye Dad." Connor whispered, power walking down the street. Cubix echoed his words and followed, his steps bouncy as he followed Connor down the street. At the end of the street Connor could see Abby waiting with Dondon, and she seemed to be talking to someone in an alleyway. Connor and Cubix, curious made their way hurriedly towards her and the shadow she was talking to. Abby noticed their arrival and looked relieved, smiling and waving at them.

"Hey guys! You have to meet my new friend. His name is Antix and he is so sweet." Connor and Cubix looked at each other, then at the tall robot that had an arm around Abby's shoulders. He was lean and dark purple, taller than Cubix by half a meter. Cubix looked up at the robot, a questioning expression on his visor. The robot chuckled quietly, withdrawing his arm from Abby and holding it up to Connor.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Antix, a pleasure model for adults." Connor took his hand and smiled, but seemed confused. "Pleasure model? You mean, for adults to play with you right? Like ball and stuff?" The tall robot chuckled again, patting his shoulder gently. His gaze moved up to Cubix, who offered a happy expression as an act of friendliness.

"Mmh... maybe a different type of game to what you're thinking. My sensors tell me you're way too young to know what kind of games these are, but your robot there, he isn't so much." Antix's visor shone, and a grin appeared on his faceplate. Dondon and Cubix looked confused, as did Connor and Abby. Quickly, Antix grabbed onto Cubix's hand and started to lead him away, but gently.

"Honestly, I'll tell your friend here, then he can tell you later. See you soon, little lady." He chimed to Abby and Connor, and continued to lead Cubix away. Connor started to call out for Cubix, but Abby stopped him with a smile. "Don't worry so much Connor, Antix is really sweet and probably just wants to tell Cubix to tell us because he's shy."

Connor, despite being worried, decided to let it drop for now.

Cubix looked questioningly at the robot that was leading him away. He couldn't see any malice or violent nature in the way the robot spoke or was dragging him, so he decided to give him a chance. If it ended up that he was working for Dr.K, he could just collapse and then fly away back to Connor before the robot even knew what happened.

The pleasure robot grinned sweetly as the reached the darkest part of the alley. All the adults in bubbletown always asked him for a good time, and as he was always quick to help an adult in need, he would always help a fellow robot in need, and this 'Cubix' looked like he needed a wind down, and Antix was determind to do just that.

Tenderly, he pressed Cubix to the wall, the colourful robot's visor now had the confused expression, which Antix found adorable. "Don't worry Colourful, tall and handsome, Antix knows ways to make you feel real good." The taller robot soothed, his hands holding Cubix's above his head. The smaller robot's visor took a worried expression, but didn't do anything to betray the hands holding him.

The 'A' on Antix's chest slid up into his chest plate to reveal five new tenticle-like limbs that snaked out from his body, utilizing the fact that Cubix couldn't move and started to softy massage his joints into relaxing, while his mount worked at the cables in his neck. Cubix's expression looked startled, the visor showing his eyes closed tightly. Noticing the tension, Antix decided it to take a step further, pressing himself against the smaller robot.

"It's alright Cubix, enjoy this handsome. Antix's knows what you like..." He murmured quietly into Cubix's audio, his tenticle limbs tenderly massaging his joints and almost forcing Cubix to relax, which he begrudingly did. The tenticles seem to work their magic immediately as Cubix slumped against the wall, his frame shivering.

Antix gave a little smirk. It always did amuse him when other robots experienced what the humans liked. It always showed the differences between the two, and Cubix was no different. Of course he knew who Cubix was, it was updated to every EPU that he'd save many robots in the solex incidents and when the dasterdly Kilobot was absorbing every robot and planning to absorb all their EPUs. The pleasure robot was lucky enough to hide from the Zombots, but also able to see what they were doing to his fellow machines. He thought it was time he payed Cubix back for all the times that he had saved Bubbletown.

Cubix made a soft sound, lowering his head embarrassedly. Antix picked up on this and quickly tilted his chin up with a spare tenticle.. "The worst thing I find is when Robots look down, especially impressive ones like you, Cubix. Keep looking at me." He murmured, and let the real fun begin, his tenticles starting to vibrate against his joints smoothly as his hands worked down to open Cubix's chest panel.

The colourful robot gave a short gasp when Antix's hands grazed across his EPU. It felt so wrong, but so right. He could feel the emotional vibe from the casing, and it was obvious Antix could as well, as his fingers gently stroked the EPU a little heavy-handedly. Another touch made Cubix grunt a little in discomfort, but the pleasure was immense. Antix noticed the grunt and pulled his hands away, letting his tenticle gently prod and probe around in his chest.

"Mmh... A-ah... f-feels... good." Cubix admitted embarrassedly. Antix grinned at this, pleased with his own work. Even after a year, praise was always good to a kind of new Robot. He watched as Cubix rolled his head back to lean on the wall, as his tenticles split into more thin and delicate ones with little nubs at the tips, which served as mini-fingers. The fingers then slipped between the seams of his EPU casing and brushed against the energy inside.

Cubix gasped and clung to the taller robot, suddenly his systems were haywire and warnings appeared inside his visor warning him that overload was emminant. A second brush against his EPU and the colourful robot hit overload, his body arching and trembling. A shout escaped him as he tensed for a moment, then slumped, his head against the wall. Antix held him up, retracting his tenticles back into his chestplate, his arms around Cubix.

The smaller looked up tiredly, his visor almost offline. Antix grinned at this, and Cubix barely heard "Let's get you home..." before he passed out completely.

When he woke up, he found himself in Connor's bedroom. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he would definitely not forget what happened the night before. Connor was waking up as he processed thoughts of last night, and he inclined his head to the side, a happy expression on his visor.

"Good morning, friend!"

Connor and Cubix began running to the Bottie's shop, a race, and Cubix was winning by far when he caught sight of a shadow in an alleyway. Antix's optics flashed at him suggestively, which made Cubix stop and stare in shock. The taller robot leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a smirk across his faceplate. "Ready for round two?"

Cubix was gone within an instant, and Antix laughed joyfully, anticipating their next meeting.


End file.
